Get in Control
by kittypuppy11
Summary: In a different plane, there's different rules and different hopes, what happens when Sonic grows curious of the other side. WARNING: Contains Sonamy, Sonadow XD like always and SonicXSally


**Hey guys! It's me again with a new story, about double the size of my first one but there will be less chapters… I think. Haven't gotten too far but I'm hoping if I get a few fans interesting in this story I might continue it. Well this is something new I tried, I've never had a completely different world before, so it is most likely weird. As soon as I update more, I'll get a feel for what couples there will be or what traces it might have in it… but for now:**

**WARNING: Contains Sonamy, Sonadow (XD like always) and SonicXSally (what's this short form of this?) … so far**

**Plus credit to X-Words-That-Turn-To-Scars-X, because she proof reads my work:D so give her thanks cause other wise this would have many spelling errors.**

-------------------------------------------

Get in control

Chapter one: Eyes of an angel

Wind brushed through the blue ones hair as his wings flapped at it's hardest to keep him going at his speed. His wings had always been strong and it had to be to get rid of the curiosity of the hedgehog, a few times he had lost feathers because of the speed he was going at and it did hurt, but his wings were stronger now. The only other thing that interested him more then flying and running at the speed that he could go, was the other side. He always slept through class he could never seem to pay attention to the teacher, they were always boring and serious. Maybe the thing he was interested was serious but he didn't care, their wings were interesting. They had leather wings with bone like things connecting the leather to their back. It was always something that interesting him but it was near impossible to find one of those leather winged people because he lived in the kingdom. There was a town outside the gates that had those leather winged creatures but most often they were seen doing something wrong or in jail.

There was never any good leather winged creatures, but based on some things he heard it is entirely possible that they exist. For there are other villages out there and based on how you become leather winged you have to do something horrible. Although there is the rare case of a suicidal angel that can becomes one of them. The sad part about this is that once you are cursed to being a leather winged 'demon' you cannot return to being a feather winged one and all the 'depressed' ones might just be going through a stage. He had lost a friend in the kingdom that way, for there was a person who was a mood swinger, the person's name was Sally. She was a nice girl and he actually liked her to a degree, but because of her unstable personality, they sent her away. Sonic the blue fured angel often left the kingdom to look around the city to see if he might spot his now leather winged friend Sally. He missed her to say the least...

He was of royal family and he was the oldest of the three twins, talk about a lot of work to be done. But he never took his responsibilities seriously, sure at first he was interested in becoming king but not after he heard of how much work it was. Then Princess Sally changed his mind, she was smart, beautiful and loving even if on some times she had a temper or was depressed, she still was able to keep herself under control. That changed Sonic, he wanted to become king and he wanted her to be queen but when she disappeared and he finally found out why, he grew bored of this kingdom. His mom was the purest angel that ever lived, she was sweet caring and perfect. Her wings where always shinnying pure white unlike the others that where there, which had a more dulled look with each sin they committed, but sometimes it was hard to notice if the wings lost it's shine. His green fured brother Manic was a great example because his wings were duller then most angels and that was because he was interested in everything bad, he had never committed any major crimes but he has been know for stealing things here and there.

But he still had a good heart in general, but that's not what Sonic believed anymore, Sally was gone for just being too emotional and that's why he hated angel hood. The devil hood seemed more interesting but there was down sides to the devil world. For there was one evil devil with the darkest aura ever seen, his name was Dr. Robotnik but Sonic had called him Eggman because of his egg shape, plus it was easier to remember. Everyone always laughed when ever he said it but the teacher always told him to say it right and that it was no joking matter. Most teachers said about him was that everything was a joke to him and he didn't know anything bad. Which might have been true but he disliked where he lived for anyone remotely interesting was removed. Well there is this one girl who is still interesting her name is Mina and she's a singer, he thought being a singer must be a great job. You get to travel to places if your Mina, she's' in a band that's stopping in their town for a few months or less.

Her band's got an interesting group, it was called the chaotix, what weird name for a band is what Sonic would often refer to it as. But they got a great singer so it was fine by him, there was two guitar players, a purple chameleon and a pink echidna. A young drum player that was a yellow and black bee, wearing an orange vest, black helmet, typical white gloves and orange shoes. And finally a piano playing a brown eyed green crocodile which was often seen with headsets on and a chain around his neck, he had black shoes and white gloves. They all had easy to remember names though and not to mention it was Sonic's favorite band, at least for the moment, he was always changing. There was Espio, Julie-su, Charmy, Vector, they also had two stage managers, Ray and Mighty. It was great to listen to them sing and speck and it was really the only form of entertainment inside the kingdom. It was hard to find a prince or princess that was not too bust about 'their future' to even play with Sonic. It was lonely and it didn't help that his sister, Sonia, a pink hedgehog was like that too. Manic was even like that a bit, he would be practicing a lot, Sonic had guessed Manic felt a bit insecure being the youngest and wanted to be remembered for something.

Sonic felt a bit sorry for his green fured brother but it's not like his bro would admit it and he was the only one to think that Manic had a personality similar to Sonics. And everyone he knew who was similar to him did not like doing what they were told, and yet Manic did what he was told... most of the time. But he knew Manic had a deep love for freedom and he seemed to like the leather wings but he was interested in the wings and not in the people themselves and that was not like Sonic. He believed people all should be saved and spared even if they did wrong, if they want to cross over then let them but if they don't, why take their wings? The process of having your angel wings token from you and replaced with new ones seemed rather painful in Sonic's perspective.

Sonic's wings flapped harder again to gain more speed he wanted to avoid going back to school for as long as he could, once again he was outside and skipping class. He didn't care though, he could barely sit still during class anyways and flying out here felt so nice, especially at the speed he could reach. Everything was the same but it looked different at each new speed he took, it was weird how that worked. But there was consent flying dangers like balls that people would toss a lot, oddly they seemed to like to go after him, he didn't have troubles dodging it but Sonic often forgot about that his wings needed to dodge too. Which is exactly what happened when he was flying upside down at a fast pace, some 'idiot' as Sonic would often call them, threw their ball too high in the sky and it hit his wing. Shock flooded to Sonic's face as he felt pain in his left wing as he began to crash towards the ground. 'Crap! Crap! Crap!' is the word that repeated in Sonic's mind as he tried to regain his balance so he could fly again. He was heading straight for one of the school yards that was outside of the kingdom.

He began to regain balance but he knew he was gonna have to do one of his famous saves which was right before hitting the ground and swerving up but it required nothing to be in the way and some**thing **was in the way. Sonic dodged to the side of the big purple mass as he tried to recover himself but as he got his knee scrapped along the ground and that was it! Sonic began to roll and tumble untill finally coming to a stop on his back. He had small bruises and he was dizzy, the biggest damage on him was his knee which was bleeding. Sonic shook his head and pulled his knee to him 'Shit.' How was he gonna keep this one hidden from his mom? He looked around and then he noticed there was three people gathered around him.

One was that purple 'thing' that he was trying to dodge apparently it was just an overly big and tall cat, it wore brown sandals and a brown belt, rather plane, he had yellow eyes. He had a bit of hair but it was only sticking out at the back in spike collar like form. He looked sort of stupid, well, that's what Sonic thought, the next person around him was a cream coloured rabbit and she had a few brown spots on her head and ears and she wore an orange dress with a blue ribbon by her collar on her dress. She had a blue thing flying around her, a chao, something that 'common' people got as pets if they were rich enough, she had rather plane brown eyes, she had short hair which stuck out on both sides of her head. Then there was a pink hedgehog and Sonic's instant thoughts were 'She's so hot!' and he blushed, she had the perfect shade of pink, her wings were lightly tinted pink giving them a cute look and the way there were shaped added to the cuteness. She wore a red dress that was sort of plate shaped at the skirt area and around the top and bottom it had white. She had a red hair band and red boots which had white socks and a white strip going down the middle, she had short spiky hair that was flowing downwards. She had beautiful emerald eyes like him, which seemed to sparkle at him for they had a hint of concern. If he had not landed in this school yard he would have thought she was a princess for sure, she's pretty enough to be one.

"I'm sorry." her voice was okay sounded but it had a sweet tint to it! Sonic stood up and dusted himself off a bit before twirling around with his back facing them and began to rub under his nose "It's not your fault, it was the idiot that threw that ball too high!" Sonic then grew a smirk. "Umm... I'm that idiot who threw it that hard." "?" Sonic almost fell over 'GOD! She is strong!' he then quickly turned around "D-did I say stupid I m-meant ssss-strong!" The girl giggled and Sonic blushed a slight pink "heh funny but don't worry! Most people underestimate my strength, I do sometimes too." Sonic gave a nod then the girl asked "What are you doing out of school?" "Uh... special pass!" he said giving a big grin. The girl smiled at Sonic and gave a nod "So?" Sonic began "What ca doing?" The younger girl rabbit spoke up "We're playing ball! want to play too!" her voice was high pitched and innocent sounding but the girl after asking looked at the cat and asked "Mr. Big? Can we have an outsider play with us?" The cat contemplated it for a bit "I think that is within the rules. Go ahead." his speech was slow but he didn't seem that dumb but most people would get that impression off of 'Big'.

"My name is Cream!" spoke the young rabbit but Sonic didn't really care what her name was as he glanced at the feather winged pink angel "I'm Amy!" She smiled sweetly as she looked around and took off to the side and grabbed the bouncy big red ball and grew a smirk "Catch!" Amy then whipped the ball at Sonic. He was still caught up on thinking of her name and got it flat in the chest. He folded inwards but managed to catch the ball and laugh slightly "Oh my gosh! Was that too hard?" Amy asked "No, just... perfect." Sonic then speed the ball back at her fast which she caught "Whoa, your a strong boy, heh, so what **is** your name?" "Oh!" Sonic said while blushing "It's Sonic." "Hmm... seems appropriate, take it easy on Cream okay?" "Sure!" as the ball got sent to him, he tossed the ball lightly to Cream as she caught it and had a huge grin on her face. "Look Amy! I'm getting better! I caught it!" Amy giggled and nodded her head. Sonic smiled too, this had to be the most fun he had ever had whenever he would skip school.

Cream then tossed the ball to Sonic and he caught it but he was surprised because for a girl that couldn't catch she sure had good aim. The game lasted for a few minutes when a bell rung and echoed to the outside playground "Oh!" said Amy sparking up "I have to go back inside! Lunch is over!" Sonic nodded and ran over to her "So...I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?" "12, Cream there is 6 and Big is 18, what about you?" "I'm 15!" Amy giggled 'That is some immature 15 year old.' Amy was used to the guys in her school who were serious a lot and wanted to get into something good, that was great and all but when it came to break time, it wasn't so fun to watch them work. "Umm... will I be seeing you again Sonic?" "Sure! Whenever I get off school at this time, I'll visit here and we can play." Sonic grew a grin as he went to take off "Bye!" "Wait! I wanted my ball back, you know?" "Oh!" Sonic had completely forgot that it was there, then he handed the ball back and gave a small wave "Good bye Sonic!" called out Amy "Bu bye!" called out Cream and Big just gave a big wave.

Sonic smiled it was nice to have friends, the only ones he had were his two siblings and hey, that's not much of a friendship is it? Sonic gave a happy smile 'She's around my age, that's great.' Sonic was lost in his daydream when reality hit him 'She's in school... I'm in school, there's another thing in common... SHIT! School! I have to get back there now! My mom is gonna freak!' and with that his wings speed up to as fast as it was going before and in a blue flash he was gone.

----------------------------

**tell me what ca think… Felt like trying to finish this one, it's something new for me :D**


End file.
